


Is Happily Ever After Hyphenated?

by bediamia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Funny, Long, Multi, Sad, Tears, Very long, comedic, cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bediamia/pseuds/bediamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Caldwell, a hunter in her own time, gets swept up into the Winchester's world while taking out a vampire's nest. Half-Demon, half-human, the boys decide it's best if they team up with her in order to keep an eye on her. Lola meets a witch she has seen before and decides to invite her along. What kind of trouble will they get into? Will any love be involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So that's your Impala?

I pulled my leather jacket around me tighter as the comforting shape of a stake pressed into the back pocket of my jeans I had worn so many times. I walked into the gas station passing a 67 Chevy impala. I might have to hotwire that later. The bell on the door jingled as I walked in. I walked past an aisle with two guys standing there debating about Slim Jims to an empty aisle. I heard the bell jingle a second later and I smiled a bit as I realized my plan had worked. I took off my scarf to give the vampire a target. A moment later the tall hunger driven guy appeared in my aisle. I grabbed my stake out of my back pocket the engraved handle reassuring me. The vampire lunged in and I staked him. A moment later he crumbled to dust and I picked up my scarf from the floor and put it back on. I grabbed my stake and turned around to find the two guys standing behind me. One was shorter and harder looking. He had a strong jaw line and slightly puckered lips. He was wearing plaid with a leather jacket over top. Next to him there was a taller guy who had a softer kind of face with eyes that took up too much space then they should have. He was wearing red flannel. They were both staring at me with wide eyes.

“I uh, need some gum,” I said grabbing a packet of gum off the self. I walked to the counter quickly dropping what little cash I had left on the counter on my way out. I walked out of the gas station and walked up to the impala. I found the windows were down so I climbed in through the window quickly like I had done so many times. I feared the movement would set the alarm off, but I managed to climb in without an alarm sounding. I hotwired the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving away at seventy miles per hour, I didn’t quite know where I was going until I saw blue lights go off behind me.

“Shoot,” I said pushing my foot down harder on the gas pedal. I turned a sharp corner but the cop was right behind me.

I slammed on the brakes as I almost hit another car. The cop was on top of me now and there was no way to pretend like I didn’t see him. I reluctantly pulled over and fished out my “driver’s license”.  As the cop approached the car I smiled at him.

“Ma’am I’m going to need to see some I.D.” the cop says his eyes scanning my face. I handed him my I.D. but he didn’t take it. His eyes lit up and I turned to look at what he was looking at. A bloody stake sitting in the passenger seat probably wasn’t a good thing to have when being pulled over.

“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car,” he said one hand on his gun. I sighed and opened the door.

“Get on your knees hands behind your head,” he said. I got down on my knees, the pavement poking my skin. I showed him my hands and then put them behind my head. The cop came over calling for backup. He cuffed me and showed me into the back of the cop car. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and as I was driven to the station I started thinking about how I was going to get my personal effects back after I broke out.

Once we got there, we went though the normal procedure and I was sat in a cell. They had taken all my FBI badges and I.D.s they had also taken my salt, holy water, and my stake.

“I want that stuff back!” I called to no one in particular. A moment later the men I saw in the gas station walked into my cell.

“Hi, FBI, we’d like to ask you a few questions,” said the short one. His voice was deeper than I expected.

“No you’re not, you’re hunters,” I said, taking a chance. They exchanged a glance.

“No, we’re FBI, why do you think otherwise?” the tall one asked. Their voices matched their faces, the short one’s voice was gruff while the tall one had a softer voice.

“Because the FBI wouldn’t have any interest in someone who was speeding,” I said when the tall one interrupted.

“A murder.” Now it was my turn to interrupt him.

“An alleged murder,” I corrected him, deadpan.

“There’s no body, the FBI was interested,” the shorter one explained.

“Also, FBI don’t drive impalas,” I said leaning back. “I won’t talk.”

The men disappeared only to come back and unlock the door.

“You’re coming with us. Sammy, grab her personal effects,” The shorter one told the taller one. So the shorter one was older? Maybe brothers? They escorted me into the parking lot and to the impala I had correctly guessed was theirs’.

“How do you know so much? Are you a hunter?” the tall one asked. I turned around and held my arms out as far as I could.

“A little help here?” I asked really hoping I would hear a click of freedom.

“Not until we know more. Did you kill that vampire?” Sammy asked as I turned around reluctantly. I saw the short one pocket my personal items.

“Hey! Those are mine, oh you better give those back,” I warned, readying myself for a fight. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve taken someone on while I was in handcuffs. It had taken a lot to secure that stuff and if some random hunter who can’t spot a favor a mile away thought he could just pocket it he needed to think again.

He laughed, “You’re going to fight me? In handcuffs?” he laughed again. This time it was even more condescending.

“If I have to, that’s my stuff and there’s no way I’m going to let you pocket it pretty boy.” I threw a roundhouse kick that he ducked just in time. The power from my leg swung me around and before I could throw a back kick he shoved me causing me to stumble forward. I felt the tall one looming behind me. He was too close to get a successful kick and he was too tall for me to attack any other way I knew of. He had my arms and I wasn’t one to fight an impossible fight. I’d just have to bide my time.

“Get in the car,” the tall one, Sam, said putting his hand on my head forcing me to duck into the car I had recently hotwired.

“Let’s take her to Bobby. I want to know who this chick is,” the short one said. The short one was driving while “Sammy” was in the passenger seat.

“We need to call Bobby to see if he’s in,” the tall one replied.  

After a conversation with “Bobby” they hung up.

“He’s excited to see you Sugar,” the short one said. What kinda name is that? I sat in silence until we pulled up to a cabin. I got out of the car and the boys led me inside. I was greeted by a scruffy guy in his forties? Fifties? They got me a chair and I sat down. Sammy sat down, the short one leaned against the wall, and Bobby stood.

“Who are you?” Sammy asked.

“I’m a hunter,” I said leaning back in my chair.

“What’s your name?” Bobby asked.

I was quiet. I didn’t like people knowing my name, too much leverage.

The short one got up from his spot on the wall and crouched next to my chair.

“The man asked a question sweet cheeks,” he said coming up with another ridiculously stupid name. “I suggest you answer him.” He stood up, now looming over me.

I shrugged.

He kick my chair which sent me sliding back and dangerously close to tipping. He put his foot on the edge of the chair so that I wouldn’t tip over unless he removed his foot. I quickly caught on and while I did know how to fall backwards in a chair without hurting myself, I did have my hands handcuffed behind my back and I figured my name wasn’t worth two broken wrists.

“I’ll ask one more time Honey, what’s your name?”

 “Lola. Lola Caldwell,” I sighed, flicking my side bangs out of my eyes. He let the two suspended legs of the chair connect with the ground again. He leaned back against the wall.

“Caldwell, as in Martin Caldwell?” The older guy asked.

Whatever expression I was wearing previously fell from my face to be completely expressionless. My stomach dropped, my arms tensed, and my hands formed fists.

“Looks like a yes,” the tall one said.

“Listen, I’m sorry I hotwired your car.” I stood up. “I’m going to go now, with or without the handcuffs.” The tall one shrugged and unlocked the handcuffs. They fell to the floor and I almost got to the door.

“How is your dad?” the old guy asked. I whipped around.

“He’s not my dad.” I gritted my teeth. “And if he ever contacts you again. Let me know. I’d love to shove a knife through his chest.”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” the short one said behind me. I scoffed.

“Why not?”

“Go ahead, open the door.” I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the door knob. I turned the handle but I couldn’t open it. I froze and my insides flipped. I felt a searing pain in my arm, I screamed and stumbled to the side. Sam was holding something iron.

“Guys we have to do it as soon as she leaves the meatsuit,” the short one said. I had backed into the corner and I was assessing my wound. I got ready to launch myself but I saw they were way more productive than I thought as I was now trapped in a salt semicircle. I stood up, ready for whatever they were going to throw at me. Sam was inching closer with a cross and that familiar feeling returned. My vision went back around the edges and my head throbbed, I started coughing up blood.

“Why isn’t she leaving?” Dean asked as Sam got as close as he dared. I now felt as if my entire being was going to burst. I took was little energy I had left and turned everything I could on. I blew out every light bulb in the building, the radio went wild, and the tv turned on the loudest it could go. The blackness took over my entire field of vision and I took what I hoped was my last breath.


	2. All this? For me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by the Winchesters Lola tries everything she can to escape. Zombies, paralyzing, and snarky comebacks, she tries to convince the Winchesters that she's harmless. Worried for her life she says something she hasn't ever muttered out loud.

When I opened my eyes I felt like I was hungover and I had been hit by a bus. When I finally realized where I was I decided I would rather be hungover and hit by a bus.

“Morning, Sunshine!” he said with a sneer plastered on his stupid face. I sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. Just what I thought, a line of salt going all the way along the bed. Sitting back up, I winced. I scooted back so I could lean against the wall and I sucked in air, every breath was painful.  
Sam leaned across the salt line I tried to paralyze him but he mearly coughed.

“Nice try,” he said leaning me forward. I gasped as it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. He handcuffed me again.

“Really guys?” I said as sarcastically as I could muster. “Again with the handcuffs?”

He scooted the salt line to the side and pulled be off the bed. My foot stopped me from hitting the ground but it was more of a momentary delay as my leg gave out. The Sam character caught me and lifted me back up. I pulled away from his grip as much as I could.

“I’m fine,” I spit. “I can walk by myself.” The old guy who was lurking in the hall chuckled at this.

He had a right to, aside from every breath feeling like someone was poking holes in my lungs, I could barely walk, I hobbled along behind the tall one while the short one and the old guy followed behind.

“Where are we going?” I asked worried that they won’t understand. _No one ever understands._

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the guy in front of me muttered. It sent a chill down my spine. This wouldn’t end well. We were, apparently, going to a basement. After sitting me in a chair the short one used his toe to move a bit of salt into place completing a salt circle.

“All this for me? You shouldn’t have,” I said, however, instead of sounding snarky I sounded flat. I felt flat.

“Why are you so attached to that meatsuit?” The short one asked.

“I don’t know,” I said sadly. Because it was the truth, the terrible let-me-try-everything-I-can-to-get-rid-of-this-thing truth.

“See, I think you’re lying,” the short one said picking up a metal pipe.

“No, please, I-I’m telling the truth. I promise!” I said as he started walking forward. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, I wasn’t sure I could last another failed exorcism. Suddenly there was a startled sound. Standing before me was a zombie who was walking toward the short one. He was surprised but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t encountered before. He quickly killed it and turned to the other two.

“Go burn the body and get back down here as fast as you can.” He watched them carry the body up the stairs.  
He turned his attention back to me. I still couldn’t get past the zombie.

“That’s never happened before. I promise I wasn’t trying, please don’t exorcise me again. I don’t think I can take it,” I never beg, but this, this family was something I’ve never encountered before and I didn’t feel like I could take any chances at this point. I felt like one drop of Holy Water could kill me.

“That’s kind of the point sweetheart. Besides now I know you are one of the highest level of demon,” a sneer crossed his face, “I know what I have to do now.” I took in a sharp breath and bit my lip.

“I can prove I’ve tried!” I blurted out, “I-I can prove I’ve tried to get it to leave.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My hip, I-I It’s hard to explain, just look,” I said having a hard time to breathe. I was in such pain and I couldn’t die, not yet, I have so much to do still. He stepped forward with the iron bar in hand.

“If you try anything,” he warned not bothering to finish. I nodded, my eyes closing from the effort of everything. He slowly stepped into the circle and held the iron bar to my throat, I felt my shirt move and cold air rush to the small patch of skin on my hip. He stepped back out of the circle.

“What am I looking at here?” he asked.

“It’s a sigil. It’s supposed to keep a demon bound to the host it’s in and get rid of their powers.”

“How’d you get it?”

“I found out about it when I was sixteen so I drank wiskey and… I used my swiss army knife.”  
He said something and left the room, my eyes were closing and though I was in pain every second I sat there I couldn’t help it, my eyes closed and I let them.  
I woke up in the bed I was in the morning before but this time I was alone. After checking, I realized that there wasn’t salt around the bed either. I got off the bed and shuffled to the door. I closed my eyes and hoped, I was able to swing the door open. After a few minutes I found my way to the main room. The three men were sitting there eating breakfast but they all turned and looked at me. Every fiber in my body told me to run, to be anywhere but here. However, I stayed, I was in pain and I probably wouldn’t get far. The short one stood up and started walking over to me I sucked in a breath and when he got about two feet away I started backing up.

“Please…” I don’t know what I was pleading for but he stopped where he was. “I just want to leave.”

“You can’t. Not yet anyway, you’re much too powerful and we can let you out until we know your deal,” he said putting his hands up. My stomach flipped. “Show them what you showed me,” he said returning to his hard demeanor. I lifted up the right corner of my shirt just enough to show the other two.

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice was icy again and it was a relief, it annoyed me to be a coward.

“The Winchester’s. I’m Dean, that’s Sam, and that’s Bobby,” the short one said pointing first to the tall one and then the old guy. “Have a seat,” he said going back to the table and sitting down. I stayed standing there though, I didn’t dare move for fear of setting someone off. I didn’t know much about myself so I was scared, when I was younger I had decided that the less I knew the better. I slowly walked to the table I saw Dean’s eyes on me the whole way, as if just daring me to try something. I slowly pulled out the only free chair, the one next to Dean, and sat down, wincing from the pain. I sat down and after a moment or two I mindlessly snapped my fingers, lighting a small flame on my index finger, which I then began to roll between my knuckles like a quarter. It was a habit I picked up when I became a hunter. I was never really around anyone much so I didn’t normally think twice. It helps me calm down. I realized it was quiet, there was no more sound of people eating. Slowly, I looked up, all three guys were watching me carefully, ready to spring at any moment.

“Sorry,” I said, making the flame go out. I wasn’t used to this. I’m twenty-eight years old and I’m being treated like I’m five. No, I’m being treated like a prisoner, like a demon. Dean stood up and washed his bowl, Sam and Bobby followed shortly after. After settling back into their seats the interrogation began.

“You’re a demon, yet you tried to get rid of your own powers? How does that make any sense?” Sam asked.

“I’ve always been a demon, ever since I was born, but I’ve never been able to leave my body, I just have powers,” I said, which was pretty much as much as I knew.

“Demons aren’t born, they’re created,” Bobby chimed in.

I scoffed, “My dad made a deal with a demon, the demon got pregnant and gave birth to me, but since there was only half humanity in the gene pool, you know.” I turned my eyes black for a moment then shrugged.

“Your dad must have made a deal with a pretty powerful demon, I mean, you conjured a freaking zombie!” Dean said. I just shrugged.

“That’s all I know.” I lied


	3. An Empty Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola, being trusted enough to be taken on a hunt, is hopeful to be able to escape. So, she and the boys head to the house that the vampire nest was located.

      I was left inside the room for the rest of the day and another half of a day after that. I could probably leave but honestly I’m scared, I had heard of the Winchester boys, they killed a lot of demons and I… Well, I’m not sure how far they are willing to go to kill demons. Would they kill a half demon half human? Would they believe I was half human? Would they believe me at all? I heard the door open.

“Lola?” The gruff voice of Dean asked. I was standing facing a window and my entire being stiffened at the sound of him. I slowly turned around.

“Yeah?” I asked. I felt much better now and I would do whatever it takes to get out of here.

“Want to go on a hunt?” he asked.

“I can leave?” I asked pulling my leather jacket on.

“Well, yeah, as long as you come with us.” And there it was.

“Fine.” I figured it would be easier to leave if I wasn’t stuck here. I headed out the door.

“I like your leather,” he said as I walked past.

“Whatever.” We met in the living/dining room where Bobby and Sam were already standing. They were packing their duffle bag.

“Can I have my stuff back?” I asked crossing my arms. They all looked at each other, “I mean, considering it’s mine.”

“Yeah, it’s on the table, nice stake,” Sam said after a beat. I walked over, grabbing my items off the table and hiding them back in my jacket.

“Let’s go,” I said as he finished packing his stuff.

“Where are we going?” Dean asks.

“The nest,” I said standing at the door, looking back.

“What nest? What are you talking about?” Sam said.

“The vampire nest. The one I was attacking when you so rudely interrupted me.”

“You know where it is?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah. It only took a week,” I said sarcastically. It took me forever to find the location of the nest and then these two idiots come along thinking they’re better than everyone else and take me away from my job. “But know who knows. It’s been a few days if they caught on then they’re already gone.”

“Sorry. Just doing our job,” Dean said slinging the bag onto his shoulder.

“Yeah, I was too.” I put my hand on the knob for the door and turned it, but it wouldn’t open. I gritted my teeth and stepped to the side.

“Would you?” The side of Dean’s mouth turned up as he walked past me opening the door which broke the salt line.

“After you Princess,” he said, and the only thing I wanted to do just then was punch him as hard as I could. I walked out the door. After a four hour drive we pulled up to a house.

“They’re gone.” I got out of the car and smiled at my truck which was still sitting there from when I lead a vampire to the gas station to kill.

“Let’s look around anyway, maybe we can figure out where they went,” Sam said heading inside.

“Nice car,” Dean said looking at the old ford truck. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. One inside, the hallway split into three different sections.

“You go left,” Dean said to Sam. “Lola, you go right, I’ll go straight ahead.” I knew that there were no vampires, with my truck sitting right outside and one of the leaders never coming back I was sure they had moved. So, after a brief check, I tiptoed out of the house started my car and drove down the highway. I stopped at a gas station and asked to see the phonebook. _The Jackson Motel_ , the first one in the book. My dad said that he always went to the first one in the phonebook, so every time I need a place to stay I go to the first one and ask if they have a Martin Caldwell checked in. He could be using an alias, in fact he probably was, I always check in under Lucy Carter. But, that doesn’t keep me from asking. So after getting a room with two beds, which cost more but it was all they had left, I took a long much needed shower; although, I spent most of it thinking.

Thinking about everything that happened. I should just get past it and move on, like a normal human being, but a dark thought sprang to my mind. I tried to push it out of my mind but it was always right there. _I’m not a normal human being. I never have been, I never will be._ It killed me to think that, but it’s not like I haven’t tried to get rid of it. I always try, every time I find a new way to exorcise demons I try it on myself, and it’s painful. And I can’t hunt for a few days. And I scream because I just want it gone. And now my worst suspicions have been confirmed. I am a demon. I always have been. I can tell by the way the Winchesters look at me. Like they’ve never seen anything like me, like they’re daring me to try something. And now, now, I have to keep going. Keep hunting. Keep trying. Keep pretending. But I have to be safer. Smarter. I can’t let them find me again. I can’t let them find me again.


End file.
